


The Job

by wallflowering



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: "You know I got your six." "Hey, man. That's your job." (Mission: Impossible III)





	The Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecoffee/gifts).


End file.
